The Road West
by musicgal3
Summary: Adam is asked to do a job for Ben's friend.


**The Road West**

"Good morning, Pa."

"Morning, Adam," Ben Cartwright replied and took a sip of coffee.

"You're up later than usual," Joseph Cartwright commented as he walked in. "Must've been all that dancing last night that made you tired!"

"Oh, yeah!" Adam picked up a newspaper from the nearby table & playfully tossed it at his youngest brother.

"You missed!" Joe laughed.

"I'm gonna get you!"

"Boys, boys – settle down!"

"Yeah, can't you see Pa's trying to read?" Hoss said as walked into the dining room.

"Why don't you boys get your work done first, then you can play all you want outside?" Ben said, as he pretended to be serious.

"Sorry, Pa." Joe lowered his head.

"Okay. Now, just get on with your work after you've had some breakfast, Adam." Ben directed.

"Yes, Pa." The three of them chorused.

* * *

After the boys finished their chores, Ben called Adam inside for a talk.

"What's up, Pa?" Adam asked curiously. "There's nothin' wrong, is there?"

"No, son. I've just had a letter from an old friend of mine, Colonel Hayes. He needs someone to look after his ranch for a few days while he witnesses a prosecution. I thought maybe you'd like to go & have a shot. So, what do you say?"

"Well, Pa, if you can spare me for a few days, I'd love to go!" Adam said, a little dazed.

"Good! I'll write wire Hayes immediately.

* * *

"You're WHAT?!?" exclaimed an incredulous Joe.

"I'm going to Pa's friend's ranch to run it while this Hayes fellow is witnessing a trial."

"Well, good on ya, brother!" Hoss said delightedly. "Ya'll make a fine rancher, I can tell ya that now."

"Thanks, Hoss."

"Yeah, congratulations on your promotion," Joe added.

"Oh, come off it Joe, you don't really think I can do it, do you? Anyway it's only a temporary 'promotion'," Adam said lightly.

* * *

At dawn the next morning, Adam set off the Colonel Hayes' ranch, Seasonal Springs. He had many miles to ride, & did not wish to make most of the journey under the blazing Summer sun.

At noon, Adam rode up to a small ranch house, to be greeted by a weatherbeaten man of about sixty years of age.

"Ah, you must be Adam!" the man said, grasping Adam's hand in a warm clasp.

"And you must be Colonel Hayes."

"Call me Walter. You must be tired after your long journey. Please, come & eat with us."

"I shall be delighted – but I must see to my horse first."

"Oh, Johnny can take care of him. Come & meet the crew." Walter guided Adam inside. After the introductions were made, the staff, Walter & Adam sat down to a delicious meal.

After lunch, Adam was shown all around the ranch. Walter then made his departure.

* * *

After many hours of slowly riding along a road in the sweltering desert heat, Adam Cartwright stopped, mopped his brow & glanced at the position of the sun overhead.  
_It's well after noon,_ he thought. _I won't make it by nightfall._  
Adam found a lone tree, dismounted & sat down in the welcome shade. Taking a few mouthfuls of cool water from a flask, Adam tried to calculate how much farther he had to go before he was home at the Ponderosa, the ranch that he, along with his father, Ben, & brothers, Hoss & Little Joe, worked.  
Adam then remounted, & soon was, once again, on the road west.

* * *

At dusk, Adam saw a familiar sight - the border of the Ponderosa. Relieved at the sight, Adam found more energy, & loped onto the property.  
When he reached the front door, Adam was welcomed with the barks of two little puppies.  
_Hoss must've taken in some more animals!_ Adam thought.  
"Pa! Hoss, Joe! I'm back!" yelled Adam.  
A tall, tanned man with grey-white hair rushed out to the hitching post, where Adam was tying his horse, Sport.  
"Glad to see you back, son. How did it go?"  
"Oh, okay, Pa."

"That's good."

* * *

"So, how ya reckon ya went?" Hoss asked.

"Oh, okay, I guess." Adam replied.

"Why 'I guess'?" Joe asked. "Make some big mistake or something, did ya?"

Adam glared at Joe. "Shut up, Joe."

"What, me?" Joe asked innocently, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you."

"Only wanted to know how it went." Joe muttered.

"Joe, your brother is tired. Let him rest before you ask questions." Ben said firmly.

"Sorry, Adam." Joe said meekly.

"No, I'm sorry – I shouldn't have snapped." Adam said, brushing aside Joe's apology. "So – tell me all the news!"

"Oh, nothin' much…" Joe began.

"Yeah, apart from you getting' yaself a nice little gal…" Hoss put in.

"Oh, yes?" Adam raised his eyebrows at Joe.

"A right pretty thing she is, too."

"Really?"

"Blonde-haired, blue-eyed…need I say more?"

"You needn't say more…but Joe here sure will!"

"Oh, come on, Adam – it's just another girl…"

"'Just another gal?' Joseph Cartwright, whatever would she say if she heard ya say that?" Hoss said.

"No, I just meant…uh…I meant…" Joe stuttered uncomfortably, shifting his weight from each foot, a blush coming onto his face.

"We know – but we don't know her name!" Adam said.

"It's, er…it's…"

"Jaminda." Hoss said cheerfully.

"Hm, unusual." Adam said thoughtfully.

"Isn't it? And so pretty…" a dreamy look came into Hoss' eyes.

"Someone else is in love…" Adam said tauntingly. "She must be something, then." He grinned impishly at them. "I think I want to meet her!"

"Uhhh…she's – unavail – I mean, er…" Joe began.

"Bring her around this evening – I'll be much more presentable by then, don't you worry - & introduce me." Adam said, heading upstairs.

"Uh…yeah, sure – whatever, brother." Joe said, knowing he was, for once, defeated.

"Sure gonna be one good evenin'" Hoss said joyously.

"Just 'cause ya want 'er for yaself…" Joe said in a fake Hoss-accent, dodging a boot.

"Says who?"

"Says your eyes…"

Hoss glared at Joe.

* * *

"Good evening, Miss –" Adam paused.

"Pailu. Jaminda Pailu. Call me Jaminda." the girl said. She had long, dark hair, brown skin & deep, blue eyes.

"Ah, yes. Welcome."

"Thankyou. You must be Joe's oldest brother?" she inquired.

"You may call me Adam."

Jaminda nodded politely, & walked inside. Joe came out at that moment, followed by Hoss.

"Mindy!" Joe exclaimed, placing his hands on her waist & swinging her around in a circle. Joe planted her back on the ground.

_Hoss was right – she really _is_ something. _Adam thought. _These two have come this far in just a few days?_

"I see you two have already met." Joe commented.

"Yes, we have." Jaminda said, & Adam nodded.

Dinner that evening was very cheerful. Jaminda was a really nice girl, & Adam found himself with a great liking & respect for her.

As for Hoss, he adored her, but, try as he did, he couldn't hide the fact.

After Joe had returned from escorting her home, he turned to Adam. "Well? What do you think of her?" he demanded.

"Very…lovely. She has a great personality."

"Oh, yeah!" Joe nodded. "Well, I'm glad you approve of her.

"Pa does."

"That doesn't mean you do, though, does it?"

"This time."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ben, Adam, Hoss or Little Joe; I DO, however, own the characters of Walter Hayes, Johnny and Jaminda Pailu. I do not own _'Bonanza'_ - this belongs to the writers of the show. I do, however, own the story and is protected in my name by the Australian Copyright Law dating back to 2006.**


End file.
